The Test
by number1brawlfan
Summary: After Ezra and Maul tried to combine the holocrons, Ezra sufers from exhaustion resulting in him passing out. Upon further inspection, Kanan learns from Bendu just how different this exhaustion is.


**I originally wrote this after Holocron of Fate. It was going to be a short 5-600 worded scene, but it ended up coming out longer. I didn't originally upload it here because I didn't feel like it at the time, but I decided that I should because I thought you guys would enjoy it.**

* * *

Carrying the limp body of Ezra in the dead of night was not something that Kanan had in mind. It had only been a day or two since Maul and Ezra tried to combine the Jedi and Sith holocrons, and exhaustion, both physically and mentally, was progressively making its way in. Ezra could barely eat, barely move, barely able to keep consciousness. While that might have seemed normal enough for someone with exhaustion, there was something more troublesome underneath it. Ezra was in a whirling state of illness, and his once balanced force signature was all over the place. Only Kanan could feel Ezra's fatigued waves through the force.

Then there was the pain. No one could really explain it, but Ezra tried. The only think that he could explain was how something felt like it wanted to escape, but he couldn't help but refuse it. He felt like he was suppressing a force inside of him. A force that wanted to take over and escape.

It was a sudden occurrence when Ezra upon entering Kanan's room for a conversation. Ezra was finally coming to Kanan to get help with his current state, only to faint upon entering. Luckily, Kanan was able to grab Ezra before he face planted.

Knowing that this couldn't go on any longer, Kanan had to take Ezra to the only person who could possibly have the answers. That person being Bendu. It wasn't long before Kanan found the crater like plain that housed the giant being, Ezra still comfortable in Kanan's tiring arms.

"Bendu!" Kanan called out. "I need you!"

There was nothing but silence.

"Bendu!"

He was greeted by another wave of silence, before shaking in the ground erupted as Bendu made his presence known. He turned his attention slowly, but surely turned to Kanan.

"What brings you here at such a late hour Kanan Jarrus?" Bendu greeted. "And why do you carry your student with you?"

"It's actually Ezra that brings me here." Kanan stated, gently placed the unconscious teen on the ground. "He is unwell."

"I am no medic Kanan Jarrus. You should not waste time time coming to me with such trivial matters."

"But I fear this is more than a physical sickness."

"How so?"

"It's not just physical and mental exhaustion that plagues him. His force signature is out of balance, chaotically whirling about. He came to me for help, but he collapsed. I have never seen anything like this before."

Bendu eyed the child, sensing a bit of what Kanan could be referring to.

"Let me guess he's trying to combine the holocrons."

"Yes." Kanan grimly confirmed.

"Do you mind if I examine him?"

"Go ahead."

Bendu softly placed one of his fingers just above Ezra, causing Kanan to subconsciously jump at his motion. Ezra's frailty concerning Kanan. Thought he didn't show it, Bendu acknowledged Kanan's motion. A small smile graced Bendu, fascinated by Kanan's concern. Bendu scanned the boy, searching for a problem. Several moments passed before Bendu vocally noticed anything, removing his figure in the process.

"Ah, there's the problem."

"What is it?" Kanan asked.

"It would appear that attempting to combine the both holocrons not only effected each other, but your student as well. It would appear that a small fragment of Maul's essence was transferred over to your student."

Kanan was puzzled by Bendu's revelation.

"What do you mean?"

"Combining holocrons is a tricky business. You never truly know what the effects will be, and because your student is still young, his resistance to the force surrounding him is not as strong. Strains of both his force signature, and this Maul's were seeping out ever so slightly. Unfortunately, some of the former Sith's made his way into him."

"What does this have to do with Ezra's current predicament?"

"His body has, how shall we say, shut down. It's trying to fight off the invader. Fending off such a strong presence is a struggle. That is why he has been exhausted as you have stated."

"Does it do the same to Maul?"

"Because of his mastery of the force and his stronger will, no he will not."

Kanan let out a distressed sigh.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?"

"As of this moment, no. All you can do is wait. Let him rest. Let him try to recover. Your student has strength, but the temptation to accept this Sith's presence to stop the pain may become an option."

Kanan gave a grim nod. It may have not been the answer that he wanted, but it was an answer none the less. Picking Ezra up, Kanan made sure to thank Bendu, and left.

It would be a good two weeks before Ezra would show progress. He stayed in his coma like state for the entire time, but that did not stop the distress that Ezra was feeling, nor did it stop him from thrashing about, as though fighting something off. The only thing keeping Ezra from hurting himself was Kanan, who had been watching over him. He was the only person who was alleviating Ezra's struggle, his hand on Ezra's shoulder was all the boy needed to calm down. It was because of this that Ezra was transferred to Kanan's room.

Now that the second week began to finish up, consciousness seemed to come back to Ezra as he groggily woke up. He slowly propped himself up.

"You're finally awake?" Kanan noticed.

"Yeah." Ezra confirmed. "Barely. How long have I been out?"

"Two weeks."

Ezra was puzzled by Kanan's response.

"Is he gone?"

Ezra gave Kanan a confused look.

"Bendu told me about what combining the holocron did to you. How part of Maul's force signature found its way into you. Now that you're conscious I have to know, is he gone?"

"Yes, but it wasn't easy."

Ezra went on to explain how Maul took from in his mind. How Maul tried to bribe him over to his side, and when his words did not persuade Ezra, attacks started. Ezra defended himself against them, and tried to ignore his threats. Threats that included taking over Ezra's body to kill everyone on the Ghost. Ezra was able to withstand Maul's attacks until what little portion of Maul's signature got weary. At that moment, Ezra was able to banish Maul from his mind, and a light started to shine.

"And then I heard Bendu." Ezra stated.

"What did he say?" Kanan inquired.

"Just that I passed the test. That I passed the temptation to the Dark Side. He did however leave a warning. He told me this would not be the last, and that harder tests were on the horizon. He said, 'Be vigilant. Be cautious. Be strong. Only you can decide the outcome, and only you can choice your path.'"

* * *

 **I don't know if this sounds like it could have possible eluded to Voices and Visions, but after skimming through it, I feel that the whole idea of part of Maul's force signature oddly enough.**


End file.
